The present invention relates to a system for displaying information on board moving objects such as vehicles which have to pass through specific points in the course of their travel.
Such a system enables an indication to be given of the point at which the moving object is to arrive after leaving the previous point, these indications continuing until the moving object has reached its destination. In this way the position of the moving object along its path of travel can be determined from a knowledge of the specific transit points through which it has to pass.
A particularly advantageous and useful application of the system may be found in the context of a public-transport network, where passengers aboard a vehicle often experience difficulty in finding out where they are and where they are going to.
To help overcome difficulties of this nature, the vehicles carry a map of their assigned route on which are marked specific points which they have to pass, i.e. the stops at which passengers may board and alight. Such a map, although of assistance to the passenger, is not by itself sufficient to solve all the problems which the passenger encounters in ascertaining, even approximately, the position of the vehicle in which he is traveling in relation to the nearest stop if he has not first located on that map the last stop at which the vehicle called.